Forum:Just want to see a pearlescent
My buddy and I have played through Knoxx (on PC), done the armory many times and fought crawmerax many times, but never come across a pearlescent. We don't even care to use it particularly, since we are done with all missions - we just want to see it with our own eyes haha. Would anyone be willing to trade us a pearlescent gun for a gun/guns (obviously not a pearlescent)? We appreciate any interest. Thanks. Man you and your friend must be desperate, lol. People so crazy for pearls that even being able to lay eyes on one will make their day. I'd show you my Undertaker and even dupe it for ya but I'm on xbox soo... sorry. -- SanguisDiabolus 16:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel so bad dude, the only pearlescents I had were modded(I didn't know they were) I've never seen a real Cyan gun.Mazman1521 18:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC)P.S. Those guns SKULLF***ED my game so i wouldn.t recommend even recieving them. I have a -legit- pearl, just found it today in Knoxx's armory. Its a combat rifle. I'd be willing to let you borrow it or something, but i really need to hold onto it to trade for a pearl Sniper. My PC username is Tonkatuff121 Just hang on, and/or farm the Armory. Just found a nice alac. rose, and it has served me well :). Still want an Ogre :(. Blasfemon 07:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I hear you on that, I usually play split screen with my buddy on the PS3 and after 12 characters each we only found 1 pearlescent. I think they're a little to rare, not to mention the one I found blows You might want to have a look here. It's a lot more fun than someone just giving you one. :) Contrast83 05:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Okayyy..... Edit didn't work? @Blasfemon dude, uh, i have two ogres, if you mean the atlas ogres. Orange rarity. Blastx3 and x4. Savvyelle 08:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) At some point, I was also quite desperate about finding pearlescents... Until one day, I actually found 2 of them in the same armory run. Now I've 3, but I don't actually use them in combat :p (maybe one day, if I get a Serpens)... Keep on trying ;) Jathrek 08:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I found a Bessie on my first run through the Armory on PT2. It was in one of the chests near the blast door exit. I have since made about 50 farmory runs and have killed Crawmerax like 200 times and haven't found another one. I even had a Reaper, which I sold long before I started really reading this Wiki. Cyan level equipment is HARD to come by. Bnc92781 18:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) My strongest recommendation would be to keep at farming. My first pearl drop happened about two months after getting DLC3, and while I wasn't even looking for one. I stumbled across a Punishing Avenger last night while killing the big purple cockroach (again, wasn't even looking for pearls). Make no mistake: When I AM looking for pearls, I can't seem to find any...when I'm looking to upgrade my Ogre or Pearl Havocs, that's when they seem to fall from the friggin' sky. Chin up, and keep on killin'! MisterJoshua 21:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I found a pearl! Well, more like farmed it! Me & my boyfriend were playing splitscreen, and we were wondering what the chances were if we just kept killing Crawmerax. And sure enough I got the pearl shotgun, it's not very good, but it's still a pearl weapon. :) Savvyelle 18:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC)